


Fools

by astralfreckles



Series: The Summer Cabin Trilogy [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Road Trips, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/pseuds/astralfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The butterflies collecting in Farkle’s stomach are almost too intense to handle and he doesn’t know how to stop them. He’s supposed to be a genius, but he admits that this isn’t something he can control. No amount of logic can explain his relentless need to see her smile, hear her laugh, <i>feel her</i>, warm and soft as she’s pressed up against him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based off of "Fools" by Troye Sivan, so listen to it if you're not familiar with it! I would also recommend "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac if you've never heard it before. The band is amazing in general, but that song in particular is beautiful and has super riarkle vibes. 
> 
> One more thing. If you love Farkle forever pining over Riley, you'll love this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥

The next morning, Farkle wakes Lucas up early and convinces him to help make breakfast for the girls. Since they’ve been around each other for years now, it’s easy for the boys to make a list of what food they need.

Maya loves waffles, but she hates oatmeal. Long story. Most important, it is absolutely necessary that Maya has her coffee in the morning. Riley, on the other hand, would eat French toast every morning if it was humanly possible, but she’s not a fan of super greasy foods like bacon.

There’s one detail that Farkle keeps to himself, though, and that’s Riley’s love for strawberries. While Lucas is making Maya’s coffee, Farkle cuts a few strawberries into stars like his mother used to do for him and places them around the rim of her dish. When he’s finished, he feels an odd sense of pride that only he knows about her strawberry obsession.

A few minutes later, Maya and Riley come walking into the kitchen hand in hand, stopping dead in their tracks when they see all of the food on the table. Maya practically runs to the table, but before she starts eating, she smiles at Lucas and dabs a bit of maple syrup on his nose. Lucas spends the next five minutes unsuccessfully trying to reach it with his tongue.

Riley doesn’t jump in like Maya and instead sleepily takes a seat at the table next to Farkle. She wakes up fully when she notices what’s on her plate. Her eyes widen and she gives Farkle a baffled look. He returns her confusion with a shy smile, making her expression soften. She thanks him and then looks back down at her plate.

Riley says nervously, “They’re so pretty. I’m afraid to eat them.”

“Don’t think too much about it and just enjoy them. I can always make you more anytime you want.”

Her face forms a huge smile as she asks, “Can you make them into bunnies next time?”

“Well, I can promise you that I’ll try,” Farkle laughs.

If he got to wake up with Riley by his side every morning, and if he got to have breakfast with her everyday, he would make those strawberries whatever shape she wants.

\---------

After breakfast, they decide to go outside and explore because the weather is just too perfect to waste. The most interesting discovery they make is an old trail leading into the woods by the cabin.

“An adventure!” Riley shouts and runs toward the trail.

Lucas takes note of Farkle’s very obvious grin as he watching Riley and blurts out, “Running! What a great idea. I think Maya and I will jog part of the trail.”

“Wait, _what_ will we be doing?” Maya scowls.

“Jogging. You know, running?” he teases.

“And why would I want to do that, Huckleberry?” Lucas playfully elbows her side and draws her attention to Farkle, who is very preoccupied at the moment. As Riley runs back toward them, Maya snickers and changes her tone. “Oh, yeah. I would _love_ to go running. It's my favorite thing to do,” she says in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

“You guys go ahead! We’ll be fine,” Farkle says, not really paying attention them.

Once Lucas and Maya are out of view, Farkle and Riley start walking the path. Riley looks down at her feet as she moves forward.

“Are you nervous for freshman year?” she asks.

“I think I would be if we all weren’t staying in New York. Knowing that we’ll all still be able to see each other is pretty comforting.”

“Yeah, that’s true. But what if the work is too hard? What if I don’t get into the sorority I like? What if college isn’t what I expect?

“Most things in life aren’t, Riley. I mean, take us as an example.”

“ _Us_?”

“Oh, um, I-I mean our group of friends,” he stumbles. “We’re all so different, and yet we came together. We _fit_. It shouldn’t make sense, but somehow we balance each other out. That’s not something you expect. It just happens.”

“You and I…we sort of _fit_ , too. Don’t you think?”

“Huh?” Farkle stammers, a little apprehensive about the shift in the conversation.

“We do have some things in common, like our love for science, but in some ways we're pretty different. It seems like we wouldn’t make a good team, but we do because we get each other.”

Farkle just stares at her, a little speechless. He agrees but doesn’t know what to say.

“So, back to the topic of college,” Riley says too quickly. “You’re right. I should try to just take things as they come and feel confident that I can handle whatever happens. Plus, I’ll have you,” she smiles, but after she realizes what she said, she adds with widened eyes, “and Maya, and Lucas, and everyone.”

Farkle stops walking and puts his hand on Riley’s shoulder. She stops as well and stares at him as he starts speaking. “You’ll be fine, Riley. Let’s promise to just try our best, okay?” Farkle holds up his other hand with his pinky sticking out.

“Deal,” she says and hooks her pinky into his. A second later, she let’s go and continues walking forward. “How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better, Farkle?”

“Yeah that’s funny, isn’t it?” There’s melancholy in his words, but the smile he forces does a good job at masking it.

\---------

They settle in for the night as the sun sets around them. Riley hands a mug of tea to everyone once they take a seat on the living room floor. A light shines in the corner of the room, and a few lit candles glow in the center of the coffee table. The fire place crackles loudly as everyone takes their first sips.

“We’ve still got the whole night ahead of us, so I have a suggestion,” Maya says.

“Oh no,” Lucas whines.

“Can you believe we went through high school without ever playing a game of truth or dare?” she asks mischievously.

“There was probably a good reason for that,” Farkle mutters sarcastically.

“We have to do it at least once! It’s probably some rite of passage.”

“I think it will be fun! Lucas, Farkle, are you in?” Riley asks.

“Sure. I mean, I am usually okay with anything, remember?” Lucas laughs.

“Fine,” Farkle reluctantly agrees.

“Lucas, you go first,” Maya says.

Lucas smirks, “Okay. Farkle-”

“ _Really_ , Lucas?” Farkle chuckles, and everyone else bursts out into laughter.

“Yup. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the best memory you have of high school?” Lucas asks.

A memory immediately comes to his mind, and he knows it’s undeniably his favorite.

One night during junior year, Farkle was over Riley’s house to finish homework. They got done early, and as Riley was messing with some things in the hall closet, she found her parents’ record player. The two of them lay on their backs on her floor listening to the music. They sang along with the songs that they knew, mostly Beatles songs, and Farkle couldn’t stop himself from laughing when Riley started belting out “Revolution”. For the others that they weren’t familiar with, they closed their eyes and listened. Riley fell in love with Fleetwood Mac that night, and as she had her eyes closed during “Songbird”, Farkle lifted his head up to look over at her. He had never felt more peaceful than when he was looking at her in that moment. When the song ended and she opened her eyes, he had to force himself to stop staring. Since then, he has always wondered if someday he’ll be able to show her how perfectly those lyrics explain his feelings for her.

Now that he recalls the memory, it almost feels too private to share. He feels like if he shares it, it won’t be as special. So he quickly thinks of something else to share.

“Do you guys remember that Saturday we went to The Met and both Riley and Maya got lost in the American wing? And then Lucas, you swore that something was going to pop out of the sarcophagi in the Egyptian exhibit because you obviously watched _The Mummy_ one too many times. That was such a great day. I’ve never smiled and laughed so much. Thank you for the memories.” Farkle feels tears start to form in his eyes, and he knows the others notice because they all suddenly pull him into a big group hug.

They break away from the hug and Lucas reminds him, “Okay Farkle, your turn to ask.”

Farkle smugly looks at Maya and asks, “Maya, truth or dare?

“Shouldn’t you already know by now what I’d pick?” she smirks confidently.

“Fine. I dare you to stand on the couch, jump up and down, and sing a show tune in the highest voice you can possibly make.”

“Easy!” she smirks and walks over to the couch. Maya does as she was commanded but doesn’t even come close to keeping a straight face throughout the dare. Riley laughs hysterically the whole time and gets out her phone to record the performance. When Maya’s done, she walks back over to the others out of breath.

“Maya, your turn to ask,” Lucas reminds her.

“Right. Riley, truth or dare?”

“I’ll be brave like you, Maya. Dare!”

Maya sits still for a moment and thinks. Then, she looks around and grabs something from the coffee table.

“Here’s a pen. I dare you to draw something on Farkle.”

“Huh?” Farkle blurts out.

“Congratulations, Farkle. You’re going to get your first tattoo courtesy of the world-renowned artist, Riley Matthews.” Farkle gives her a look that shows he’s slightly hesitant about this idea, but Maya reassures him. “Don’t worry, Farkle. It’s Riley. It’s not like she’s going to do something dirty. Plus, it’s just pen. Whatever it is, it will wash off.”

Riley’s face starts off confident as she takes the pen from Maya’s hand, but then as she gets up from the floor and walks over to Farkle, her face shows deep concentration. He can tell she’s thinking of what to draw, and after a minute she finally moves to sit behind him.

“Take off your shirt,” Riley says calmly.

“What?” Farkle asks, a little shocked.

“I want to draw it on your back. Isn’t that a popular place for people to have tattoos?”

“Or it’s just an excuse for you to see Farkle shirtless,” Maya mutters under her breath with a smile. It’s not quiet enough to go unheard, though, and everyone else in the room freezes at the comment.

Farkle, a little confused, lifts his shirt over his head anyway and lets it drop to the floor, exposing his back. Riley moves in even closer and leans over his back. She lightly runs her hand over his back, tracing the freckles that pepper his shoulders. Farkle closes his eyes and holds his breath, desperately attempting to keep quiet as her soft fingers explore what seems like everywhere. When she starts to draw, Farkle finally breathes out. He feels her draw a circle, but then there are other lines he can’t quite follow. When she’s done, she presses her fingers to the drawing, and he feels them hot against his skin.

Farkle abruptly says, “Where’s a mirror? I want to see it.” He starts to get up, but Riley grabs on to his arm to stop him.

“No!” she yells, but then she stops herself, realizing how harsh that sounded. “Don’t look at it. Not yet. Wait until later, okay?” she pleads.

He’s a little more than baffled but tries to lighten the mood with a joke. “Okay, but it’s not a cat, right?”

“Wait, turn around so _we_ can see it at least,” Lucas interrupts.

Farkle wordlessly turns around so his back is facing the other two. He makes eye contact with Riley, and after staring into his eyes for a minute, Riley looks up to see Maya and Lucas’s expressions. They both look to Riley with cautious expressions after grasping the deeper meaning of the drawing. Maya raises an eyebrow but says nothing, and Riley furrows her brow in response. After the drawn out, wordless exchange is through, Maya finally breaks the silence.

“Don’t worry, Farkle. It’s definitely not a cat,” she says guardedly. He considers that a good thing for now and fight back his curiosity as he puts his shirt back on.

They play a few more rounds and then Maya puts on _The Breakfast Club_ to end the night. Farkle thinks that after the awkwardness from before, Riley might avoid him for the rest of the night. But she doesn’t. Instead, she instinctually snuggles into his side on the couch as the movie starts. Famous lines are quoted, and dance moves are recreated. They laugh, they talk, and they enjoy each other’s company. It’s always been exactly what they need.

When the movie ends, Maya leans over to where Farkle is and whispers, “Hey, Lucas and I are going to go talk in the basement. Are you guys okay?”

Riley’s already fast asleep with her head resting on Farkle’s shoulder. Farkle’s got his arm wrapped around her while he lightly cards his fingers through her hair. Maya gives him a teasing smile, because she knows. He thinks Maya’s known for a while.

“Don’t look at me like that, Maya. I just don’t want to wake her up yet,” he lies unconvincingly. “Plus, you guys are going to _talk_?” Maya smirks because she knows they’ve been caught, and Farkle continues, “Don’t worry. We’re okay. I’ll probably wake her up in a little bit and we’ll get ready for bed.”

Maya nods, and then her and Lucas walk down to the basement. Farkle looks at Riley and actually does feel bad that he has to wake her up because she looks so comfortable. Maybe she’s having a good dream. He won’t allow himself to think that dream includes him, though.

After a few more minutes, he finally whispers, “Hey, Riley. Wake up. I want to show you something.”

She stirs but doesn’t wake, and when she attempts to cuddle into him, her head falls down to his lap instead. She lets out a huff in her sleep and Farkle nervously laughs at the situation he’s in. He looks down at her and can’t help the sudden rush of endearment he feels. He rubs her shoulder a few times before trying to wake her again.

“Hmm,” Riley mutters hazily.

“I know it’s late, but I want to show you something before we go to bed.”

“Okay,” she says in a sleepy voice as she lifts her body up. “Where is it?”

“It’s outside.”

She stays quiet, and Farkle thinks she’s fallen back asleep, but then she says, “Turn around.”

Farkle wants to ask why, but doesn’t bother. He just does as he’s told. He feels Riley lean on his back and wrap her arms around his neck from behind. He knows exactly what she wants: a piggyback ride. He moves toward the edge of the couch so she can wrap her legs around his waist, and with her chin resting on his shoulder, he takes her outside.

Riley lifts her head once they’re standing on the porch, and Farkle knows the first thing she sees is the telescope that had been kept hidden since they arrived at the cabin. He made sure to take it out secretly when she was distracted.

“It’s not really fancy, but it’s been here since I was little,” he explains, still carrying Riley on his back.

“Farkle, this is the best surprise ever. I love it,” Riley says earnestly, and then after a second of hesitation, she turns her head and places a lingering kiss on his cheek.

A blush creeps onto his face as he says, "It can be our secret."

"I think we already have one too many secrets between us, Farkle," she whispers.

He can't even explain how much he wants her to keep talking about secrets and kissing him and whispering into his neck, but the moment's passed and she's already getting off his back and walking over to the telescope. He vaguely remembers calling Maya the mysterious one, but Riley can undoubtedly be a mystery herself.

He sits down next to Riley on the porch bench and shows her how to work the telescope. He sees her eyes light up as she leans in to take a look at the night sky. They spend longer than they should out there looking up at the stars, and Farkle spends longer than he should staring at her in the moonlight.

When it gets late and Riley starts getting sleepy again, they quietly make their way back into the cabin. They hear Maya and Lucas laughing from downstairs when they reach the hallway. Before Farkle has a chance to open the door to his bedroom, he feels Riley grab his hand.

She bites her lip before she speaks. Her voice carries a nervous tone as she says, “Don’t forget to look at the drawing.” Farkle looks into her eyes intently, trying to catch any sort of clue her expression might give him to explain how she’s feeling. He stays silent because he feels like she has more to say, but she doesn’t. She just wishes him a goodnight, lightly squeezes his hand, and then let’s go as she walks toward her room.

Farkle enters the room and immediately walks to the mirror. He takes of his shirt and breathes in deeply before turning around, and when he turns his head back toward the mirror, he sees her drawing. It’s a circle with a heart in it. After Farkle gets over the fact that she drew a heart on him, he realizes it’s odd that the heart is toward the bottom of the circle and not centered in the middle. But then it comes to him. It hits him right in the gut. It’s Pluto.

Riley drew Pluto on his back and now he has a burning need to know why, so he tries to work out in his head.

_Pluto is important to her. She believes in Pluto._

Farkle shakes his head and walks over to lie on his back on the bed. He already knows those things.

_It symbolizes hope to her. She loves Pluto._

_She_ **_loves_ ** _Pluto._

_Maybe…maybe she loves…_

A thought enters Farkle’s head that he doesn’t dare let himself believe. He reminds himself that he’s just overthinking this and decides that he needs to get his mind off of the drawing before he comes to any other outrageous conclusions.

He reaches for his phone and headphones on the nightstand and turns his music on shuffle. As the first song starts, he closes his eyes. It feels like he’s lying on Riley’s bedroom floor again, but he quickly covers his face with his hands, scolding himself for thinking about her again. So instead, he focuses on just the lyrics.

Farkle sings quietly to himself, “I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes. I see a little house on the hill and children's names.”

He can’t count how many times he’s listened to these lyrics and pictured a similar scene. In his fantasy, the color of the house and the children’s names change from time to time, but what has never changed, not once, is Riley standing there next to him. Now that he recalls the conversation he had with Riley yesterday, the picture is clearer. There’s a little house that’s filled with beautiful, vibrant shades of purple and flowers growing on the hill. She’s sitting on the front steps in a white flowy dress, and her hair gently blows in the breeze.

The scene is beautiful, and she’s beautiful, and _damn it_. He can’t get her out of his mind. So he curses himself in his head as he sings the next line.

“Only fools fall for you.”

That’s exactly what Farkle thinks of himself as he reaches out to his side, grabbing at the open space above the covers and wishing Riley was next to him. Turning onto his side, he takes one of the pillows from the top of the bed and hugs it tightly. He burrows his face into the soft surface, wishing he was hugging Riley instead. He’s half tempted to go knock on her door now and pull her into an embrace just so he can feel her skin against his, and at that thought, he becomes so overwhelmed with _want_ that he lets out a whimper into the pillow.

So this is what he chose, a never-ending feeling of longing and hopes so high they might as well be mingling with the stars. He gave in to his feelings and is now hopelessly latching on to every little thing she does that could possible show that she wants him too.

The butterflies collecting in Farkle’s stomach are almost too intense and he doesn’t know how to stop them. He’s supposed to be a genius, but he admits to himself that this isn’t something he can control. No amount of logic can explain his relentless need to see her smile, hear her laugh, _feel her_ , warm and soft as she’s pressed up against him.

Now, as he clutches the pillow and blinks away the tears forming in his eyes, she’s all he can think about. And like the fool he is, even after he’s drifted off to sleep, she still finds a way to enter his mind through his dreams.


End file.
